Dear Diary
by hotflower06
Summary: Bella one day on mistakes brings her diary to school. What happens if the diary ends up in a certain vampires hands? Before Twilight
1. Bella's Morning Rush

BPOV

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that my alarm clock read 7:50, which only gave me ten minute to get dressed and to get to school!

With that thought on my mind I quickly stripped off my pj's and underwear and changed into the first few things that met my hand, which happened to be a lilac t-shirt and jeans. Then I ran to the bathroom, tripping twice on the way and quickly scrubbed my teeth, wash my face, and brush my hair.

Then I ran down the stairs falling several more times and threw my school supplies in my backpack, then grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen and jogged out to my car, not falling once.

When I got in I looked at the clock,_ shoot! Only five more minutes _I thought starting up the old Chevy.

I ended up at school one minute late, but the secretary luckily let it pass and gave me a late slip for my next class.

I jogged to my next class, and handed the slip to the teacher and sat down; I tried to listen to my teacher rant on about the importance of history. But instead my mind was on last night, it was very unlike me to not set my alarm clock, and even if I had I was usually waken from the rain. I looked outside to notice it was pouring once again, _it was strange to never see this happen anyway and even stranger that I was getting used to Fork. A place so unlike Phoenix…_ my thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Swan!" called the teacher; I looked back from the window

"Huh?" was my brilliant answer, everyone started laughing

"Class!" the teacher said calling for attention, "Stanely do you have the answer?" he asked turning to Jessica.

"The Cold War," she answered

"Correct!" the teacher said, "at least someone was paying attention," he added.

Jessica smiled, I flipped open my notebook, and saw my diary was hidden in it, I quickly grabbed it a pushed it into my pack.

_How did that get there?_ I asked myself I thought back to my hectic rush this morning realizing I had thrown it in with my school supplies.

When class ended I ran to my next class: English, where we reviewed The Canterbury Tales, then French. After that I had lunch and was happy that I only had a few more classes left in the day, when I exited my French class I forgot to zip my bag. Ignoring it I walked out to the cafeteria, but on the way I crashed into some football player who knocked me down.

When I fell everything in my bag fell out as well, as the football player walked away not even helping me, all my stuff got kicked around by all the students. Once I thought I had everything I stuffed it all in my bag and zipped it up, but before I got up again I noticed my blue and pink diary across the hallway on the ground. _Oh great_ I thought getting up and pushing through the crowd to get to it but once I got there it was gone.

I looked around to see if it was pushed anywhere else but I couldn't see it, so I began asking "have you seen a blue and pink notebook?" I asked a tall blonde girl going past me she shook her head and headed into the cafeteria, after asking a few more people I walked into the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" asked Jessica once I got my lunch and sat down between her and Angela.

"I lost a journal its blue and pink and about this big, have you seen it?" I asked ignoring her question.

"No, sorry Bella," Angela said

"Was it the pretty one you had in history?" asked Jessica

I nodded, "It's very important to me," I said

"It's your diary isn't it?" she asked me

I nodded again "I didn't mean to bring I, I was in a rush this morning," I said

"What's this about diaries?" asked Mike sitting next to Jessica

"Bella lost her diary," she answered

I stared at my food, blocking out the conversations around me _I can't believe I lost it_ I thought to myself. _It had everything from my mom's marriage to Phil to living in Forks if anyone got a hold of it who knows what could happen?_ I thought to myself

"Bella? Earth to Bella," said Jessica shaking my arm

"Huh?" I asked the second time today

"Are you ok? You've been really spacey today," she said to me

"Yeah I'm fine just tired and worried," I answered

"Don't worry no one's going to spread any nasty rumors, it's probably in the lost and found," Jessica said smiling sincerely.

"Hopefully," I said after that I finished my lunch and left early to head to the office.

"Hello, is there any notebooks in the lost and found?" I asked the secretary.

She nodded and pulled out a box that said 'lost and found' on it in black sharpie. I dug around in it, sure enough there were three notebooks but none were my blue and pink diary.

"It's not here;" I said out loud "is this it?" I asked

"Yes," she answered

I stopped my rummaging and thanked her then I left the office _maybe I didn't look as much as I should in the hallway _I thought to myself.

I walked back down to the hallway with a few more minutes before class started, _it's not here_ I said to myself after I walked around the hallway a few times.

I finally left for class, on the way passing some of the Cullen's, the short pixie like one looked at me for a few minutes with pity in her eyes.

AN: Was it a bad start? This was just an idea that came to my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight


	2. Edward's Mouthfull

Author's Note: I must admit I didn't think this story would get so many reviews thank you! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

EPOV (Edward)

I walked down the hallway, dreading the thought of biology coming up. It wasn't the fact that I disliked biology it was a certain human girl.

Her blood sang to me, and it took all my strength not to obey it by sucking her dry. Whenever this happened, as I neared the cafeteria I was bombarded by the thought of students.

'Im so hungry today, I wonder what's being dished in the caf today' was coming from a tall brunette.

'I can't believe she said that' was another thought from a redheaded girl but I was more interested when the girl who caused me so much pain. Her face appeared in a boy's thoughts she was knocked on the floor trying to grab all her books. As I walked toward the cafeteria door a book hit my foot, I picked it up and read the first page.

'Property of Bella Swan keep out!' it said _this could be useful_ I thought picking it up and putting it in my book bag.

"Have you seen a pink and blue notebook about this big?" I heard Bella ask I decided to go into the cafeteria at that moment.

I walked over to the lunch line and picked up a slice of pizza and water, and then I sat down with my family.

"Edward why did you do that?" asked Alice she was glaring at me

"What?" I asked innocently

"Taking the poor girls diary, haven't you done enough to her?" whispered Alice her eyes were glaring at her food, and her voice was too low for passer byers to hear.

"What have I done to her, except nearly kill her?" I asked trying to stop myself from growling but Alice was really frustrating me.

"Well for one thing you have completely scared her to death," said Alice

"Isn't that good? She should be afraid of me," I said to her

Alice mentally rolled her eyes at me, and that was the end of that conversation. Then Bella entered I could tell because I was suddenly surrounded by her delicious scent. I stopped breathing and concentrated on her conversation with Jessica and Angela.

"Where have you been?" asked Jessica

"I lost a journal its blue and pink and about this big, have you seen it?" Bella asked

"No, sorry Bella," Angela said

"Was it the pretty one you had in history?" asked Jessica

"It's very important to me," Bella said

"It's your diary isn't it?" Jessica asked

"I didn't mean to bring I, I was in a rush this morning," she said

"What's this about diaries?" asked Mike

"Bella lost her diary," Jessica answered

"Diary huh?" asked Mike

"Yes, right Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella," said Jessica

"Huh?" she asked

"Are you ok? You've been really spacey today," Jessica said

"Yeah I'm fine just tired and worried," she answered

"Don't worry no one's going to spread any nasty rumors, it's probably in the lost and found," Jessica said

"Hopefully," she said

After that all I heard was quiet chatter about new TV shows. _I wonder what Bella wrote in this_, I wondered to myself.

'I hope she finds it' Angela's thoughts broke through mine, I noticed Bella exiting the cafeteria from the reflection off the window.

'Look what you've down Edward,' Alice said to me, I ignored her thoughts and got up from my seat, _I still have fifteen minutes_ I thought quickly glancing down at my watch. With that thought I jogged to my car (human pace of course) and pulled out Bella's journal. I didn't want to think the word _diary_; it made it seem I was invading her privacy though in a sense I am. But I am way too interested in this girl to object to this uncivilized manner.

I flipped to the first entry.

_September 19__th_

_Even though the weather here is cheerful and beautiful, I have a feeling it won't be for long. Phoenix is the only place I consider my home, but now Mom is talking of moving. She'll talk of the Bahamas or somewhere more exotic, but with her low salary this seems only another one of her crazy dreams._

_I know Phil (her fiancé) makes a bit more, but he's planning on pursuing his dream in professional baseball. At least they have me; I suppose I'm the only adult out of this crazy bunch, even though I'm only 17 I still make a more mature adult. _

_I guess it's because I've grown up watching my Mom (Renee) I've seen all her struggles as a single mom. From her various boyfriends too many shopping trips at Wal-Mart. It's not that I don't mind living my life like this, sometimes it's fun but lately I've noticed things (ok Mom pointed them out)_

_Like I've never had a boyfriend, nada. It's not like I'm not interested, I am but all the boys I meet are so immature. Renee tells me that's just guys, even when they are in their eighties they are still cracking jokes about females behinds. _

_I guess even if I was willing to give one of these immature guys a chance, they wouldn't care. There is nothing special about me, I'm not pretty, I'm not interesting, and I'm always falling or ending up in some disaster like any guy needs that. _

_So maybe I'm better off alone, who knows? Though I wish it wasn't true, maybe I should just take a chance with some guy. See my options, and maybe fall in love. Oh wow that sounds so cheesy, me falling in love? My parents tried but it didn't work, well I suppose Phil and Mom have a lasting relationship, at least I hope. But my Dad (Charlie) hasn't dated or even looked at a girl since my parent divorced when I was three. He's still in love with Renee after all these years._

_Wow I'm giving a mouthful, I have to go now to help Renee I mean Mom find the perfect wedding dress._

_Until later,_

_Bella_

I shut the journal, I had learned so much from this one entry. I learned Bella's view of her parents. How she was treated and viewed by others back home in Phoenix. Her view on love and how she saw it ridiculous, which in my opinion so did I _in the one hundred and seven years of my existence and still no girl caught my eye…I didn't believe in love. _

I looked back down at the journal before I put it away and headed to biology, for the first time in a while I was looking forward to this class.

**AN: so how was it? Sorry for late update!**


	3. Edward's Drastic Change

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

BPOV

I walked into biology annoyed that I had looked everywhere and still hadn't found my diary! _Why did I sleep in this morning I could have avoided all this if I had set my alarm!_ I scolded myself

When I sat in my seat I noticed Edward wasn't glaring at me instead he _was smiling at me?_ I was unsure I glanced towards him but he quickly looked down at the table.

"Hello?" I said to him but it came out as a question _why am I talking to him? He hates me_ I thought to myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward sorry for my rudeness I didn't mean to stare or make you uncomfortable," he apologized.

"It's fine," I said staring at his eyes, they were a liquid gold not the black I had seen before and I admittedly forgot where I was or who I am.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice brought me back to the present

"Oh sorry, I've been such a mess today," I said to him

"Oh its fine don't apologize May I ask why your such a mess?" he asked

I looked at him confused

"You wouldn't be interested," I said to him

"Im sure I will," he said, the way he smiled at me made me believe he was telling the truth.

"OK…" I began

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said interrupting me

"Later," he whispered

I nodded

Once again, I couldn't pay attention during class but instead of my mind wondering about the whereabouts of my diary I was wondering what had made Edward change so drastically.

As we walked out of class I turned to him "what's with suddenly talking to me?" I asked him

"I'm fascinated by you," he said "I know it may seem like I'm not but you are very interesting,"

I laughed _me interesting? I'm the most boring person alive_ I thought to myself

As if he could read my thoughts he said "I've never met anyone so hard to understand, you're like a difficult puzzle and I'm dying to know who you are," he admitted.

"Well there isn't much to know about me, I'm 17 an only child of my divorced parents Charlie and Renee. I don't have any pets, I've never dated, I love reading, I'm a social outcast but I don't really mind. I'm a clean freak, I enjoy cooking, I hate material items, and I'm starting to sound like someone on a dating website," I said.

"Never dated huh?" he asked

"No, have you?" I asked him, hoping we could push the topic on to him

"Me neither, I haven't met her yet," he answered

"Really? The only reason I won't date is because all the boys I ever met were in mature and rude," I admitted "I can't believe I just said that!" I said

"Your cute when you blush," he said to me, at that comment my cheeks turned even redder

"Oh and I forgot to add I have problems with blushing a lot," I said then I tripped on my shoe lace "oh and I'm a klutz," I added.

"I see," he said helping me up

"So tell me about you," I insisted

He stopped walking

"Please!" I begged

"Ok sure," he gave in "I'm 17 also, I'm adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and I live with four other siblings who are also adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett and Alice Cullen. I'm not very outgoing or good at sports, I prefer reading and playing or composing music on my piano," he said.

"What do you mean you aren't good at sports, no one looks that good and isn't good at sports," I said without thinking, I admittedly covered my mouth with my hand "sorry," I apologized.

"I don't mind, you really think I'm good looking?" he asked

_More than good looking your hot!_ I shouted internally, my cheeks heated up "I guess," I answered looking down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen," he said to me

_Lies! He's saying lies _my internal voice said "that's not true," I blushed harder

"I never lie about a ladies beauty," he said

"It's an obvious lie, after all you live with Rosalie and she is drop dead gorgeous," I said to him.

"That may be true to some, but I've live with her for years and I know deep down she isn't. But I can see it in your eyes you're a good person and that makes you beautiful inside and out," he said to me.

We had finally stopped walking and now we stood in front of the girl's changing room

"I have to go!" I said before entering the changing room

"Ok, we can finish talking a tomorrow at lunch," he said waving goodbye

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me if I should post this in Edward's point of view for the next chapter!


	4. Secret Almost Reveiled

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! Edward's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

I closed the notebook and walked over to my next class biology, _maybe I can finally talk to her_ I thought. I was one of the few early students in class so I sat down in my usual spot waiting for Bella to enter. She sat down next to me, she turned towards me her face looked shocked _was it my expression?_ I asked myself then I wondered what she thought of me I gently smiled.

She looked away and blushed; I realized I was being rude by starting so when she turned back I turned my attention to the desk.

"Hello?" Bella said but it sounded like a question

I looked up _was she talking to me?_ She was staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Hello, I'm Edward sorry for my rudeness I didn't mean to stare or make you uncomfortable," I apologized. I was worried she would be angry with me, but instead she stared into my eyes while I stared into her brown ones.

"Its fine," She said still staring in my eyes, her expression changed and became softer at that moment I wondered what was running through her mind.

"Bella?" I asked, _maybe she would tell me_ I hoped

"Oh sorry, I've been such a mess today," She said

"Oh its fine don't apologize May I ask why your such a mess?" I asked, _was I being to forward?_ I realized yes I was when her expression turned to confusion.

"You wouldn't be interested," She answered

"Im sure I will," I said, then smiled hoping I wasn't scaring her

"OK…" Bella began

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said interrupting her, _why now?_ I asked annoyed

"Later," I whispered, I wasn't ready to let her go just yet

She nodded

I tried to pay attention in class but it didn't really matter, since I hadn't already learned this stuff many times before. Class drifted by slowly, as our teacher lectured about lipids and proteins.

When we finally left class Bella turned to me and asked "what's with suddenly talking to me?"

"I'm fascinated by you," I answered truthfully "I know it may seem like I'm not but you are very interesting,"

She laughed, _she must think I'm lying_ I thought.

"I've never met anyone so hard to understand, you're like a difficult puzzle and I'm dying to know who you are," I admitted.

"Well there isn't much to know about me, I'm 17 an only child of my divorced parents Charlie and Renee. I don't have any pets, I've never dated, I love reading, I'm a social outcast but I don't really mind. I'm a clean freak, I enjoy cooking, I hate material items, and I'm starting to sound like someone on a dating website," she said.

Most of what she said I already knew from her _diary_, but some things like cooking and reading were new to me. _And all this made her that more fascinating_

"Never dated huh?" I asked, I was still surprised over this she was stunning and caught _every_ guys eye

"No, have you?" she asked me

"Me neither, I haven't met her yet," I answered

"Really? The only reason I won't date is because all the boys I ever met were in mature and rude," she admitted "I can't believe I just said that!" she said, and then her cheeks turned a deep pink.

"You're cute when you blush," I told her, Bella's cheeks deepened

"Oh and I forgot to add I have problems with blushing a lot," She said then she tripped on her shoe lace "oh and I'm a klutz," she added.

"I see," I said lifting out my hand to help her up

"So tell me about you," she insisted

I stopped walking, what _am I supposed to say? I can't tell her I'm a 108 year old mind reading vampire!_ I told myself

"Please!" she begged

I sighed, I just couldn't refuse her "Ok sure," I gave in "I'm 17 also, I'm adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and I live with four other siblings who are also adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett and Alice Cullen. I'm not very outgoing or good at sports, I prefer reading and playing or composing music on my piano," I said. Most was true, except for good at sports I was a _very_ fast runner inhumanely fast.

"What do you mean you aren't good at sports, no one looks that good and isn't good at sports," she said then covered her mouth with her hand "sorry," she apologized.

"I don't mind, you really think I'm good looking?" I asked, impressed with her forwardness and enjoying her interest in me.

Her cheeks heated up "I guess," she answered looking down.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen," I said to her

"That's not true," she said blushing harder

"I never lie about a ladies beauty," I said, _especially yours I've never set eyes on a more amazing creature then you in all the 108 years of my existence _I thought.

"It's an obvious lie, after all you live with Rosalie and she is drop dead gorgeous," she said.

"That may be true to some, but I've lived with her for years and I know deep down she isn't. But I can see it in your eyes you're a good person and that makes you beautiful inside and out," I said to her looking in her eyes.

We had finally stopped walking and now we stood in front of the girl's changing room

"I have to go!" she said before entering the changing room

"Ok, we can finish talking a tomorrow at lunch," I said waving goodbye, then walked off to my next class.

My cell phone began ringing so I picked it up

"Edward! You idiot!" Rosalie shouted

"What did he do now?" I heard Emmett ask in the background

"He nearly revealed our secret and insulted me," she answered

"Ed I know you two don't get along but can't you two be civil?" Emmett asked into the phone

"Don't call me 'Ed'," I growled

"Edward just come home," I heard Carlisle say then the line went dead.

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you enjoyed! R&R please and I'll update as soon as possible! Happy New Year!


	5. A Laughing Punishment

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

The Volvo parked into the driveway I could already here my families thoughts.

'_Edward I am so mad with you!'_ Rosalie thought, I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the venom in her voice.

'_Man, Edward why did you piss off Rose?_' Emmett asked me

'_Everyone's so mad its uncomfortable'_ Jasper thought, I could feel his waves of calmness coming out.

'_Edward we know your there so get out of the car'_ Alice thought

At that I decided to get out of the Volvo and face whatever fate I had coming, but at the moment I was still on my high. It felt amazing talking to Bella, almost normal, almost _human_. It was more than incredible and whatever the punishment was I didn't care.

"Edward," Carlisle said when I entered the house

I sat down on the couch waiting for the punishment

"Alice said, you were talking to Bella today and nearly revealed our secret," he said pacing around the room. I waited for him to continue, "I don't mind you being around her…" Carlisle said.

"What?" Rosalie interrupted, I was sure she was expecting a punishment in a way so was I.

"Let me finish Rosalie," he said to her, she grumbled and sat back down. "You can be around her if you are still able to conceal our secret," he said.

"I am," I said unsure, than I glanced at Alice

She stared back and nodded "he is, I don't see our secret being revealed," she said '_just Bella becoming one of us'_ she thought.

I growled at her, which caused Jasper to growl at me

"Calm down you too," Alice said to us

"He started it," Jasper growled but slowly we both calmed down

"Good then maybe she can come over sometime," Esme said flashes of pots and pans came and go with her thoughts.

"You're joking right?!" Rosalie shouted I could see the fury on her face and hear the anger in her thoughts. _'What happened to hiding our secret?! We can't just have some human girl waltz right in here and blow it for us big time! Can we?'_ by the end of her rant Jasper had filled the air with his calming presence.

"Rosalie I know you might not like-don't interrupt me," Alice said before Rosalie said another rude comment about Bella. "-but do you see the way Edward feels right now? I think I saw an actual smile, well I know I saw one but still don't be selfish because he's obviously happy," Alice stated, Jasper agreed by nodding.

"You know what fine! When she finds out we're vampires then you can show her, the stolen diary!" growled Rosalie

"You stole her diary?" asked Emmett surprised at this news, _wasn't he there during lunch to notice the glaring contest between Alice and me or was he too busy?_ I sighed and nodded at Emmett, _wait sighed? I guess Bella was already rubbing off on me, with her little human quirks._ I thought a smile spreaded across my face.

"Whoa you're smiling! Eddy's actually smiling!" Emmett boomed

I tried to hold back my grin and laughter at my families surprise but I couldn't help it as my laughter trickled out.

"And laughing," Jasper noted trying to hold back his own laughter

'_Who knew all you needed was a human girl,'_ thought Emmett

'_Got to keep my mind off laughter, volcanoes, destruction, global warming, I hid Emmett's doll in the backyard, can't -hold-in-laughter'_ Jasper thought as he began laughing as well.

Soon everyone else joined in including Rosalie who was still glaring in my direction, soon Jasper calmed down and so did the rest of us.

"Well I'm a bit upset about you stilling the girl's diary Edward, what provoked you?" asked Carlisle

_What provoked me? What a stupid question, or perhaps the question only seemed stupid to me when I didn't know he answer myself. At first I thought it was my difficulty in understanding this human girl, but once I began reading her journal_-I still couldn't get myself to say or think the word diary. _She was like a drug maybe that was it; I was drawn to her… like what?_ I thought trying to find the right connection…

'_Edward?'_ thought Carlisle his question breaking me out of my thoughts

'_Can a vampire space out?'_ Emmett thought _'maybe I'll ask my doll-woops I mean Rosalie-yeah I'm asking Rosalie. I don't hide a doll under my bed, and its name isn't Jodie, and I don't take it to the mall, and I defiantly don't…oh wait he's looking at me quick think of something…'_ Emmett's thoughts trailed off as I began to answer Carlisle's question.

"I'm not sure what provoked me, all I'm sure is I can't get her off my mind-and I can't figure out why I can't read her thoughts-I guess I was looking for answers. But once I started reading it…" I started

"You read it too, oh man she will be so…" Emmett interrupted

"Emmett," Carlisle said then added to me "Edward a diary is a person's safe place, where they hide all they're secrets you shouldn't look into a diary without someone's permission…though I may also be a bit fascinated by the reason behind her 'thick skull' as some may put it or her ability to block her thoughts from you-but that doesn't give us the right to invade her privacy," explained Carlisle.

"I understand," I said to him

"Good, now return the diary," he said

_Return? That should be easy right? Man was I In for a surprise_

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry but I had to add some Emmet funniness. Or at least it was funny when I wrote it, I can keep it out of the rest of the story if you prefer. R&R please!


	6. Could He Have It?

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter sorry for the wait! I got a virus off (so be careful) don't worry it's gone. But I warn you that it said Microsoft anti spy wear 2010!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

It was the next day and still I couldn't find my diary, nothing seemed different so I was guessing nobody had found it.

I was still confused about my conversation with Edward yesterday_. Why had he chosen to talk to me then? Why was it when I thought of him I felt strange almost weightless?_ I guess it probably didn't matter but I was curious, and when I walked into my first class; math Jessica knew something was up.

"Still haven't found your diary?" she asked me

I nodded; I didn't want to speak unless in case I spilled about my chat with Edward yesterday.

"I haven't seen it either," Jessica said flipping open her binder as our teacher entered.

"You didn't write about me did you?" she asked me

I stared at her confused "what do you mean?" I finally asked

"You know in your diary?" she whispered

"A bit," I answered then added "nothing bad,"

She nodded as the teacher entered a few minutes later she past me a note.

'_What did you write?'_ she asked

'_I wrote about my first day mentioning that you were super nice and social'_ I wrote to her handing it to her as our teacher wrote on the board his back turned to us.

'_Anything else?' _she asked

'_I may have wrote you like Mike'_ I wrote handing it back to her

'_What? Well I guess its fine….Hey talking of Mike do you think he likes me back?'_ she wrote

'_Yeah totally'_ I answered

Our teacher turned to us and Jessica quickly hid the paper under her binder as Mr. James walked down the rows checking homework.

After class I was bombarded by Mike

"Hey Bella!" he said walking with me to English

"Hi," I greeted

"So you know that dance coming up?" Mike asked

_Of course I knew the dance coming up and I was afraid; about what was about to happen_.

"Sure, the dance where the girl chooses the guy," I answered, mentioning that it was girls choose in hopes he would drop the subject.

"Yeah, but since your new I thought I'd ask you so your won't be going alone," Mike said.

His reason was good, _almost too good like if he had practiced it for weeks, which knowing Mike could be a possibility._

"I'm sorry that day I have to go to Seattle," I answered smoothly, I saw his face fall then added "but I hear Jessica is still looking for a date you should ask her,"

"Good idea," he said as we walked into English

At lunch the unexpected happened, Edward had save me a seat at a table _alone_. At first I thought he was sitting alone, maybe a feud between him and an adoptive sibling that is until he walked over to me in the lunch line.

"I saved you a seat if you like, that is if you didn't mind our conversation yesterday," he said politely.

_Mind? How could I not like our conversation, I wanted my every second to be like that_ I thought my heart beat fast in my chest, he smiled as if he could hear. I blushed looking down at the tray

"I'd like that," I answered

"Ok, then right this way," he said after I handed the lunch lady the money, as I followed him all eyes were on us. _I felt on the spot like someone who had just snagged the leading role to the biggest play in history but didn't know there lines._

"Everybody's staring," I said out loud

"Yes they are it doesn't bother you does it?" he asked as he sat across from me

I shook my head unable to speak; his eyes stared deeply into mine making it harder to speak.

"Has anything interesting happened since yesterday?" he asked

"Not really, I got asked to the dance by Mike but that's it," I said then I bit into my apple.

"You're going with him?" Edward asked his voice harder than his usual velvet tone. It almost seemed like he was jealous, _yeah right_ I thought to myself.

"No," I answered

He nodded then tilted his towards my usual table

"I see," Edward said

"I wouldn't have gone to the dance anyways," I admitted taking another bite from my apple.

"None of the boys caught your eyes?" he asked he eyes seemed curious

"Not really," I answered

Edward looked down for a moment then looked up opened his mouth then closed it he did this a few times.

"Tongue tied?" I asked

"Sort of I found something that belonged to you," he said

_If it's my diary…_I thought trailing off I wasn't sure what I would say or do. I watched his movements as he put his hand in his jacket pocket, sighed then took out a pencil.

"You left it in bio," he said placing it in front of me

"Thank you," I said _a pencil?_ I thought but in a way I was glad he hadn't found my diary, _who knew what would have happened?_

We spent the rest of lunch in silence, and he didn't talk to me until the end of bio.

"See you tomorrow Bella," he said casually then walked off

I knew he was hiding something, _maybe he did have my diary_ I had to get it soon before I mentioned him.

**AN: A bit short, next chapter is Edward's POV.**


	7. New Feeling

EPOV (Edward's)

I watched Bella leave for her next class, a heavy weight in my stomach. Which was strange, me being a vampire, maybe I was beginning to feel human. That made sense, Bella made me feel so…different and strange, almost weightless? I questioned the emotions running through my mind, they sounded similar to love sick girls. _But I couldn't possibly be in love with her could I?_

This feeling was new, the one in my stomach; I knew it wasn't biological like constipation. _Maybe a feeling, was I disgusted? Perhaps at myself, but defiantly not with Bella, and Bella was the only one who brought it out in me._

_Was I guilty?_ I knew that was true, after all even after promising Carlisle I still haven't returned Bella's diary. But I had been guilty before so it must be something else.

Instead of walking into my next class I decided to skip, not because I didn't want to go but because I had too much running in my head and for once it was only me.

"Where's he going?" Mrs. Cope thought as I ran past her office into the parking lot and sat in my car. I reached below my seat for Bella's journal, stopping for a moment before I opened it.

_**September 20**_

_**Well Renee choose the most expensive wedding dress in the store, she said since this will be her last wedding she wants to make it the best possible. Maybe that's what went wrong with her and Charlie, but I know better she's a free spirit and he's a homebody.**_

_**Not that I don't love my dad I do! It's just that I'm so like him, meaning we don't really talk. It's awkward between us. I'm glad for the distance, though sometimes like when I was younger I'd miss him.**_

_**I wonder if Charlie knows about Phil. Mom and dad haven't been in contact for years, sure they send Christmas cards but it's nothing special. Mom sends everyone Christmas cards.**_

_**I should go before Renee spends all her money on internet gambling her new obsession.**_

I looked down at Bella's messy handwriting it seemed like this journal was Bella's friend not a notebook. Did Bella have any friends? From what I read she seemed lonely. Maybe she liked it that way she didn't seem to complain.

I turned to the next entry.

_**September 28**_

_**Mom's new obsession is knitting she says she finds it calming. I find it scary all she does is sit in a chair and knit, I'm sure it won't last. This whole new obsession started a few days ago after she had a panic attack over the cake (either about there being too much or not tall enough? I'm not sure all I know was it was ridiculous) so to calm herself down she took her friend's advice (Joan) to start knitting.**_

_**Phil finds it funny and tells me she'll grow out of it. I tell him I know and that he should get used to her wacky obsessions. Ok not ALL are wacky or crazy whatever you want to call it…**_

I stopped reading and flipped through the next entries all revolved around her mother and Phil. Until I found a more recent entry.

_**February 13,**_

_**Phil's baseball training in Florida is going good I hear but I can tell mom misses him. I tell her to visit and sometimes she does, taking a weekend off and going down there. But I know she can't keep doing this our money is scarce as it is. And there is so many times Renee can explain she's visiting her husband during spring training ti the plane ticket counter for a price cut on the tickets.**_

_**I tell her to spend longer then a weekend with him but she comes up with either she's afraid of being too far away from me or that she can't distract Phil. So I've come to the decision to leave Arizona and move back in with Charlie in Washington. This isn't my favorite decision but if it will make mom happy I'll do anything…**_

Before I could finish the entry there was a loud smack on my window I turned to yell at the kid for scratching up my car when I noticed Emmett and the rest of my family standing outside. I slipped the journal under my seat and unlocked my car.

"Finally," Rosalie said entering the Volvo glaring at me.

"Edward," Alice said in a tone of warning, of course she knew I was disobeying Carlisle.

"I know Alice, I just can't help it," I said

"Can't help what?" asked Emmett

"The fact he can't keep his mind off Bella," Jasper answered

"When did you become the mind reader?" I asked

"Just call it male instincts," Jasper replied.

The rest if the ride was quiet, the whole 3 minutes it took to get home, it would have been quicker but Mike Newton was holding up traffic again.

I parked in the spacious garage as my siblings exited the car.

'_Edward,'_ Carlisle thought I knew he was going to ask me about the diary but what could I tell him I disobeyed him.

**AN: How was it? Sorry for late update and I don't own twilight.**


	8. Already Fallen

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in what seems forever, but I kind of got stuck OK I admit I'm stuck so if anyone has any good ideas please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I did steal Emmett's doll!**

EPOV (Edward's)

I ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, he looked up at me.

"How was school today?" he asked calmly

"Fine," I answered, I mentally gulped he was hiding his thoughts from me never a good sign.

"Did you return Bella's diary?" he asked

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't," I responded

Carlisle sighed and got up from his chair still calmly "Edward you have to give her diary back this can't keep going on," he said I could see his disappointment in his eyes.

"I know. It's just I've never been so fascinated by anyone before, it's addicting. And I'm afraid if I give it back she'll hate me," I told him.

"You could lie and say you found it, and if you could control yourself around her maybe you two could be friends," Carlisle suggested.

I smiled at the suggestion Bella and I friends seemed almost too good. But for some dark and strange reason I wanted more. I wanted to be her boyfriend the thought surprised me _when had fascination for the girl turned into love? When had I fallen in love with her?_ Carlisle waited patiently while I stayed lost in my thoughts.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a tone of warning, "you need to do this, I hate to say it but your acting like a child it's hers so please return her diary," Carlisle said.

I nodded I couldn't speak at the moment I was in complete shock

'_You may leave,'_ he thought turning back to his book as I exited his office.

_I was in love? I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was in love? _I had to tell her, but when? And how would she react would she love me back or would she run away? It would be the best if she stayed away but I so badly wanted that never to happen I feared that outcome. I feared never seeing her again, I feared killing her, but what I wanted from her was impossible.

I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell her or if I should tell her. _What next?_ I give her the diary; lie about where I found it. She wouldn't believe me she isn't an idiot; she would keep asking _so then what?_ Do I ignore her like the plague let my un-beating heart die, figuratively speaking of course.

"Hey Mr. Mopey!" Alice said excitedly to me

I rolled my eyes at her, not a usual gesture of mine but I wasn't in the mood for her cheerfulness. I needed time to grieve and mope over saying goodbye to my love. A recent love or at least recent in my eyes.

"You know she loves you back," Alice told me

"Who?" I asked, though I already knew the name before Alice spoke it or in her case thought it.

'Bella' Alice thought

"Well it can't happen, I'd probably kill her," I told Alice

'You won't,' Alice promised

"She's human, I'm vampire," I told her

"So, take a chance," Alice said

"One wrong move and I could kill her," I told Alice

"Just one chance Edward, you won't hurt her. I promise," Alice said her face completely serous. One chance I thought, I could do it.

BPOV (Bella's)

I leaned down on my bed, _what was happening to me?_ I couldn't get his gorgeous face out of my head. I shook my head, this couldn't happen I had already been told by Jessica he had turned down every girl in school. Girls who were prettier than me, _how could I possibly catch his eye?_

I turned to the package my mom recently sent me, I already knew it was my makeup barley touched or used. _Would a makeover catch his eye?_ But I wouldn't know where to start; my mom had always been the one who had done my makeup._ Maybe I could ask Jessica?_ She wore makeup not enough though to look like a clown.

But what if Edward had a foreign girl friend or something? If he was already in a relationship I couldn't possibly interfere but I so badly wanted to be his girlfriend it's all I wanted.

Actually I realized as I headed downstairs to cook Charlie's dinner I wanted more then to be just a girl friend or a fling if that's all he wanted. I wanted to love him and for him to love me back, I wanted to wake up to him. I wanted to be with him every day and every night. I slid down the counter doors _oh no I was falling for him, this can't happen!_

**A/N: Sorry that its slightly short, I thought it was time they fell in love so tada! The start of blooming romance, R&R please!**


	9. Clowns and Long Car Rides

**Author's Note: First off thanks for all the reviews I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

BPOV

My alarm beeped loudly in my room, another reminder of how alone I was. That was strange, I enjoyed being alone it gave me comfort it gave me stability. I turned to the clock blinking at the 5AM,_ why in the world had I set it so early? _I questioned then yesterday flooded back to me, the new emotion that filled my heart up _I was in love. How was it possible that someone could be so changed by a measly little thing like love?_

I sat up in bed remembering the need for waking up so early; I needed to tackle the makeup routine. I glared at the package by my computer the silence in the air seemed to mimic me. I knew this would be a challenge one of the biggest I would have to face in the next few days-maybe months. I was going to have to flirt and I guess flaunt whatever stuff I had. I glanced down at my small chest, I groaned and leaned back why wasn't I born with a model body? Well I was thin but at this moment against my better judgment I craved for a Victoria Secret model's body, curves galore.

This was ridiculous obviously he wasn't just after curves he was after brains, and I had a lot of brains. _Hopefully enough of them that he won't notice my lack of curves_ I thought.

I jumped out of bed and walked to my closet I wasn't ready to have a faceoff with my make up not yet. I prolonged the moment even longer by taking a shower and towel drying my hair, after the bathroom had no more uses and I was completely dressed and ready –well except for makeup- I headed back to my room.

Realizing I couldn't open the package with my bare hands I walked slowly down the stairs trying to prevent myself from falling down. I walked past Charlie and his morning news as he munched on toast and drank coffee.

"You're up early kiddo," he said

"Yeah can't sleep," I lied

"Oh, bad dream?" he asked his eyes glued to the TV then moved down to his toast

"No, big test," I lied again; I cringed as each lie passed through my lips glad Charlie wasn't paying attention. I knew I really didn't need to lie but I also knew Charlie wouldn't want to hear about my boy troubles.

"Oh, good luck," he said quickly glancing at me

I grabbed the scissors and headed back upstairs to the package, after glancing at each shade and categorizing the blush, mascara, lip gloss, lip stick, and eye shadow I went to work.

It only took me five minutes before I gave up not because I looked like a clown that escaped from the circus but that this was just completely useless. I didn't need to do this, _I didn't need Edward Cullen. Sure I wanted him but it wasn't like I would die without him, would I?_ The question ringed through my mind

I shook my head at that thought and headed to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face. Afterwards I just stared at my reflection there was a new look in my eyes something I never noticed, something wild.

_When had it appeared?_ _Had Charlie noticed in that quick glance? Even worse could Edward see it? Was this love? _I shook my head again, I needed to think straight.

I headed back to my bedroom glancing out the window, the cruiser was gone but it was still too early for school. I sighed not wanting to be late again I headed to school.

EPOV

I ran past the houses, everything a giant blur beside me. I wasn't thinking clearly I was only acting on impulse which in my case could be dangerous. But I couldn't face her like this, I couldn't just hand her the journal back.

Her house came into view once again no thoughts trailed from her mind. I heard her old Chevy start, the poor girl was driving a danger magnet or maybe _she_ was the danger magnet.

I wiped my mind of that thought and ran closer her intoxicating scent reached my noise and I had to control the monster inside me. A battle that only seemed to become harder and harder, but I couldn't kill her. After all killing her would only kill me; a worthless killing machine.

It pained me to see her cold, dead, and frozen forever in time in Alice's head. _Would that be the only choice to have Carlisle change her?_ After all I couldn't resist her; one drop of her blood would not be enough for the monster inside me. I would suck her dry in the process killing my one and only love if Alice was correct and this pain in my heart whenever I thought of her was love. On top of that I would betray Carlisle by giving in I would have given up.

I sighed my mind was racing with so much but it all came back to her. To her natural beauty no amount of makeup could look as good as her.

My mind stopped as her car came into view, I was unprepared her journal stashed in my jacket.

She must have noticed me because she slowed down, "Need a ride?" she asked

She almost looked too eager I nodded in response; after all it would seem strange that I had walked to school as I was on the outskirts of Forks.

She motioned for me to get in; I obeyed and opened the passenger door.

The ride was silent so Bella switched the radio on but nothing came through clearly so she switched it off.

"Could you go any slower?" I asked after a minute but quickly regretting it

"What?" she asked, her eyes still trained on the road

"I asked could you go any slower."

"I heard but if I go faster I will go over the speed limit, my dad's the police chief. And also I think my truck can't take it if I pushed it harder," she answered.

"You should get a new car," I said. I wondered if we were able to date if she would allow me to buy her a car.

"It was a gift, but I guess I will when it breaks down," she said it in a tone that proved otherwise, she really loved this car.

I nodded as we finally pulled into the parking lot

"See you in bio," Bella said exiting the car and heading into school. I wanted to follow but a quick glance at the dashboard clock told me if I didn't hurry I would be late for English; my first block.

**A/N: R&R please!**


	10. Date?

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating! I got stuck **_**again **_**but you'll be happy to know that romance is beginning to bloom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Wuthering Heights, Gossip Girl, and Little Women**

EPOV

English passed incredibly slowly, the clock moved slower than a snail's pace and I worried that time was beginning to stop. Thankfully class ended and I exited the classroom a bit faster than the other humans all in a rush to leave and snag a few minutes with friends before the next class started.

I headed towards my next class; French, something I had taken over and over again and knew the language just as well as I knew English. So to find it was canceled shocked me. I knew before I walked up to the door, my fellow class mates' excited thoughts mixed with some others who were disappointed.

Having a free was quite strange I headed to my car to listen to music for the block or read Bella's journal. My plan was pushed aside as I noticed Bella was also in her car it seemed my feet had a different plan as I walked towards her truck. I knocked on the window; she looked up surprised then slowly rolled down her window.

"What?" she asked her surprised tone still matching her face

"Do you have a free as well?" I asked

She nodded in reply looking back down at what looked to be Wuthering Heights

"Is that for English?" I asked her as it seemed to be the only reason someone would read it in this date and time. _Unless you had a taste for classical books._

"No, enjoyment." she said, her eyes still trained on the book in front of them

"Really?" I asked surprised

"It's a classic," she stated

"I know, I just thought you would be more of a Gossip Girl fan then Emily Brontë," I said

"I like Jane Austen too," she clarified

"How about Louisa May Alcott?" I asked

"Little Woman? I guess. How about you?" she asked

"I like the classics too," I answered

"Better then Gossip Girl?" she asked her mouth spreading into a grin that if I were human would knock the breath out of me.

"I never actually read it," I said

"It's a waste of time," Bella said followed by a few giggles

"What?" I asked her

"Aren't you cold?" she asked

_Had she noticed my low body temperature? Had I not been super careful around her?_

"I mean it's around thirty degrees outside aren't you cold?" she asked

"I guess." I answered, to prove her right I tightened my grip on my fleece jacket and pulled it closer to my body.

"Here jump into the passenger's seat," she said leaning over to open it

"Thanks." I said

"No problem," she said then she turned back to the window to roll it up, it did not budge.

"Here I'll help you," I offered

She nodded

I leaned over her, trying to avoid as little contact between our bodies as possible. She may have not noticed the chill radiating off my body yet and I was hoping she never would, or _would it really be that bad?_ I couldn't make up my mind _was it good to let us get closer or worse?_ Her blood taunted me and we were in a very compromising position. Finally the handle budged and the window went up but I did not move. My mind was still caught up in… _was it fantasies or wishful thinking?_

Her heart sped up and her breathing hitched, that's all it took for me to break out of my reverie.

"Sorry I guess I spaced out," I apologized. _'Spaced out' where had that phrase come from? It was so human!_

"Oh that's fine you were just a bit close," she mumbled her cheeks turning pink as she blushed

I had to hold myself back from licking my lips at the mouth watering scent. I had a choice. I always had a choice I reminded myself. A choice to let the monster win and in the process disappoint Carlisle. Or a choice to be the man that would make my adoptive father proud. The second choice won, out of the fact that the first was trumped by my love for the fragile human girl before me.

Yes _love,_ something I never thought I would feel. Something I had found so ridiculous in the past. So hard to understand. But now I knew it, it was so clear it was as if someone had finally turned the light on and I was blinded by it. Love a feeling so amazing as if you were flying. I thought I knew flight or at least speed but that was nothing compared to this. And she hadn't even told me she loved me too!

Reality hit me. It hit me hard. I turned to her she was lost in her book again as if she had forgotten I was there. _How did she feel about me?_

"Bella." I breathed I couldn't say anything, for once in my vampire existence my mind was blank.

"Yes?" she asked her eyes looking up at me but her head was turned down still to the book.

"I-uh heard you were planning to go to Seattle instead of the dance…" I started

"I am." She interrupted

"Well I was wondering since I'm not going to the dance…"

"…you're not going to the dance?" she asked

"No I have no one to go with me and could you please stop interrupting me this is hard for me…" I said as her mouth opened again. "…would you mind if I drove you down to Seattle?" I asked

"Like a date?" she asked

"It doesn't have to be. I could just wait in the car, I don't mind," I said

She waited a few seconds "I have a car you know," she said

I smiled, "yes I know,"

"It might not be in the best condition…" she started

"I say!" she glared at me

"…but I can get there by myself, unless… you really want to come with me?" she asked, she looked up at me the book now lying on the dashboard, there seemed to be a hint of hope in those brown beautiful eyes.

"I did offer didn't I?" I asked

"You did."

"Is that a yes then?" I asked hopeful

"Sure." She said

I smiled

"Are you sure it's not a date?" she asked

"We'll see," I responded

She just smiled, and I smiled back. We spent the rest of the free block in silence, I watched out the windows and she went back to her book.

The block ended. And we went our separate ways, she left first. It wasn't until she was in the school did I slip my hand into my coat pocket and pull out her jour-diary.

"I have no more use for you," I whispered, slipping it under her passenger seat.

I walked off happier than ever.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for the late update.**


	11. Just My Luck

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating sooner, luckily this is my week off do I'll have faster updates on all my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

The rain poured violently on the roof of my truck as it slowly moved down the road. Then it just stalled. Right there in the middle of the street._ Just my luck._

At least Forks was a small town and I had chosen a road that was rarely used to get home. Still this was not how I wanted to spend my Wednesday afternoon; yes it was the middle of the school week. Two days until the weekend. And then two more for another crazy week like this one.

Yes, this week had been strange but it had excited me. I would wake up each morning and actually look forward to seeing Edward Cullen. And then I fell in love with him! _Yes this was a strange week._

I picked up my cell phone courtesy of Charlie, only used for cases like this.

"Hello?" Asked a female voice

"Uh-hi, could you give me a number for a person who can pick up my truck?" I asked

"To sell or for repair?" she asked, by her voice she seemed young.

"Repair, it just stalled on me and I can't start it up again," I said turning the key as I held my foot down on the clutch.

"I see and what district are you in?" she asked

"Forks." I answered

"Well there isn't anyone there; the closest I can get is a few towns away. I suggest calling up some friends or asking a stranger for help and push the truck home," she said

"Ok," I said then the line went dead.

I took the phone away, only problem was I didn't have any of my so called friend's numbers.

"Damn," I cursed. That seemed to make the rain pour down harder I sighed leaning back on my seat. I turned the radio on but static was all I got. Shutting it off in defeat I pulled out Wuthering Heights only to be reminded of Edward's surprised face.

_I wonder if he likes me_, I thought. It would explain why he wanted to come to Seattle with me unless he thought my truck wouldn't be able to get me there. Which I hate to admit is probably true even more so now that it stalled. I should have expected this to happen sooner, but I was distracted after all it was my first car. It was kind of upsetting to realize that this car might not be able to be fixed.

I wondered if Billy had a manual for this car, I opened up the glove compartment to find it empty. Then searched underneath the seats my hand came upon something, _a book?_ I pulled it out, to see the all too familiar and missed blue and pink cover,_ my diary!_

I let out a huge sigh, it was here in my hands safe away from curious eyes. I opened it up to make sure it hadn't been read, no dog ears on the corners or food stains it was safe. I guess I probably should have tried to figure out how it had gotten under my passenger seat, but I didn't care. Anyways this was obviously my car maybe someone was nice enough to drop it off.

Whatever the reason I couldn't help, but smile I was so happy I didn't hear the knock on my window.

I turned around to see Edward and a few other of the Cullen's.

"Need help?" he asked when I opened the door

"Are you sure?" I asked

"No problem!" the burly one said _I think his name was Emmett._

"Really that would be a lot of help," I smiled widely not able to hold my relief in. I was beginning to wonder if I would be stranded all night. At least my truck had heat, or I might have spent the night freezing to death.

"No problem you just sit tight and the three of us will help push your car home," Alice said smiling a wide pixie smile. I was sure Emmett could push my truck by himself and maybe Edward could too, but Alice was so tiny.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked

"Positive, anyway someone needs to steer," Alice said smiling.

I smiled back and agreed leaving my door open to give directions, I felt sorry for them as they pushed through the pouring rain.

"Thanks so much you guys," I said grateful as they made the final turn into Charlie's driveway.

"Like Emmett said it was no problem," Edward said he seemed more gorgeous in the rain as it sparkled in his hair. I was in awe of his beauty.

I shook myself out of the thoughts, "do you guys want something hot to drink coffee, tea?" I asked I doubted Charlie had tea.

"No thanks Emmett and I should head home," Alice said she grabbed Emmett's hand and tried to drag him away he finally gave in and followed her.

"How about you Edward?" I asked

"Tea sounds nice," he said helping me out of the car

We waved off Alice and Emmett as they walked away

"You know you really didn't need to do that," I told him, not that I was upset to see him again it was actually really nice.

"I know but you might have been out there all night," he replied.

"I'm sure someone would have tried to find me," I said.

"Probably, but it was getting dark," he said.

"What you think I'm afraid of the dark?" I asked playfully as we headed to the small yellow kitchen.

"I don't know are you?" he asked

"No," I answered "you?" I asked

"The dark doesn't scare me anymore, it's what's in the dark you should be afraid of though," he said turning the topic back to me.

"What like monsters?" I asked still in a playful tone

"You never know," he said seriously.

"Well if you see the boogey man, tell me," I said.

"That's not what you should be afraid of," he said I turned away as I searched in the cabinet for tea I found a lonely earl grey behind the stacks of coffee tins.

"The way you're talking Edward sounds like you know something," I pointed out.

"I guess I'm just curious," he answered shoving his overly pale hands into his jean pockets.

I turned to him as he ran his hand through his hair_, a nervous gesture?_ I wondered, _Edward Cullen was nervous_

"Curious?" I asked

"Yeah you know arousing or exciting speculation, interest, or attention through being inexplicable or highly unusual; odd…" he said

"I know what it means Edward," I started "I just don't understand why those that roam in that dark make you curious," I said, he was making me confused, but at the same time fascinated. I wanted to know what was going through his head, though I doubted he would ever really tell me.

"You don't find it fascinating?" he asked

"Not really," I answered as the water boiled

We drank in silence; I guess tea really was an acquired taste I ended up with a glass of orange juice as Edward gulped the whole tea done.

"I thought you were meant to drink tea slowly," I said as I watched him with curious eyes.

"Probably, honestly I don't like tea," he said.

"Oh I just thought…I mean you seem like someone who would like tea," I said looking down at my half empty glass in embarrassment.

"It's fine, thank you for the tea, but I should be going now," he said grabbing his coat off from his chair. I stood up with him and followed him to the door, but he was gone before I could say goodbye. _What's with the rush?_ I thought to myself

I slumped back in my chair chugging the rest of the orange juice. I wondered how Edward knew where I was. Had he followed me? He seemed to be everywhere lately; wherever I turned he was there.

I turned to the clock, 5PM time to make dinner. With that I headed back to the pantry and fridge, _at least cooking would get my mind off Edward Cullen_. But, never for long he seemed to haunt me even in my mind I wasn't safe.

**A/N: so how was it? I tried to make it longer then last chapter though I'm not sure if I succeeded. Again I'm sorry for such a late update! Please R & R!**


End file.
